1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capture device with a network capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image capture device which not only reads and writes a moving picture but also has a network capability is known.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-238160 discloses an example in which an image capture device is connected to the Internet using its network capability. Such an image capture device can not only play back video shot but also transmit it over a network. With such an image capture device, video that has been shot on the spot can be viewed and listened to at a distant location over the Internet.